Mine
by iwriteandstuffsometimes
Summary: "You're gonna be mine someday" ButtercupxButch. Oneshot.
1. Mine

**I really couldn't wait to post this until I update all my other fics. I seriously am doing my best to write the other chapters but it's hard to jump from one plot to the other so I'm using this as a writer's block **_**de-blocker**_**.**

**That's right… I just made up a new excuse to ignore all my other fics :D**

**So this is completely alienated from "Yours" but not at the same time, they're tied together but you don't need to read "Yours" to get this one… I hope… Anyway, this was way longer than I had expected it to be so I hope it actually makes sense :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this fan made fic belongs to me, that's why it's called **_**FAN**_** FICTION****.**

**Enjoy!**

**Mine**

I took another sip of my glass of red wine as the slow music played in the background. My younger sister had gotten married today, and I would actually be more excited about this if she hadn't gotten married to the one and only Boomer, the blond- and stupid- Rowdyruff Boy. I rolled my eyes at the picture-perfect scene where my sister and her new husband were looking at each other longingly while slow dancing to 'their' song. I didn't trust the guy. His brothers and he had been our mortal enemies since childhood, and for all I knew, this could be a scheme to finally get their revenge on us. Yes, I admit that maybe I'm being a paranoid psycho considering we're all adults now, but better to be safe than sorry.

I glanced around spotting my redheaded sister chatting away with her date, an old college buddy whom had brought a friend to keep me company as well. I got rid of the guy as soon as Blossom was out of my radar so she wouldn't complain to me about being mean to her date's friend. Even when she didn't express it verbally, Blossom had a way to complain by just looking at you, and that look was just as annoying as her know-it-all lectures.

She looked at me and her brow puckered probably wondering why I was alone and figuring what I had done a split second later. She shook her head at me disapprovingly and returned to her conversation with her date deciding that it would be a waste of time trying to get me to socialize with another male guest. I knew this because she had told me so several occasions before when she tried to pair me up with men of, to her point of view, etiquette.

I had actually become a dating train wreck after I discovered my high school sweetheart and two-year-long boyfriend Mitch had been cheating on me with the annoying Princess Morbucks. Bubbles didn't know this of course, which is why she invited her to her wedding with Boomer. That and Bubbles didn't want Princess to go in a tantrum and decide to literally crash her wedding... _again_. Blossom, on the other hand, had to deal with my emotional rollercoaster and was obviously annoyed when they came to the wedding _together_.

I had tried to ignore it by sipping the night away with red wine and vodka here and there but I was starting to feel tipsy and that was the least either one of my sisters needed. Especially the bride.

"It seems like you could use a time out of here," a deep voice I recognized right away said from behind me.

"What brought you to that conclusion, Sherlock?" I taunted turning around to face his devilish green eyes.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out," Butch shrugged off handedly sipping his own drink, "you have 'annoyed' written all over your face."

I chuckled, "I'm not a wedding person."

It was his time to chuckle, "One would think you don't like the groom," he quirked an eyebrow, "or his guests,"

"I despise all of his two guests," I joked smirking at him.

Butch only smirked back raising his glass, "Cheers to that,"

I let a small giggle escape my lips as my eyes trailed his figure sinking him in. His usually shaggy hair was slicked back and the black suit he was wearing framed his body in a very attractive way.

"The great Buttercup just checked me out," he flashed his signature smirk at me, "this day should go down in history."

"My cue that I need to stop drinking," I said feeling my brain turning to gelatin.

This time he laughed to then take another sip to his drink. After my fifth drink I came to the realization that Butch wasn't such a bad companion. This had been my most entertaining conversation of the night, so now you can imagine how bored out of my mind I was.

I had to give Boomer props for only inviting his brothers to his wedding. I mean, it sure would've been awkward to have Townsville's villains in the same room with the three girls that beat them up and sent them to jail. Bubbles also liked that because it meant more space for her for guests to invite, but it made her unhappy to see Boomer with no other guests to socialize with than his brothers without making the conversation somewhat awkward.

"On the other hand, a couple more drinks and maybe you'll accept a dance with me," he said quirking his eyebrow expectantly.

"I..." my eyes drifted to the dance floor when I saw Princess and Mitch slow dancing to what used to be _our_ song.

I bit my lip trying to fight back the need to cuss them off right then and there. I glanced at Blossom who rolled her eyes at me, but I didn't know if it was because of Mitch and Princess dancing or because of the fact that Butch was so close to me. I decided to stick with the supportive eye-rolling than with the disapproving, the last thing I needed right now was a lecture of who I should be accompanied with when Mitch was dancing with Princess.

I glanced back at the seemingly loving couple to see them share a "passionate" kiss that seemed to be in sync with the music. I felt my heart sink to my stomach and looked away feeling tears forming behind my eyes. Biting my lip again, I finished the rest of my red wine in one gulp. It annoyed me to my very core that he would have the nerve to come to my sister's wedding and pull off this stunt. How he could do that to _me_? I had been his childhood friend, his first girlfriend, his first time, and then he goes and _betrays_ me like that for some rich bitch when he gets the chance. What angered me the most was that he still had the nerve to pin it on me saying that I wasn't the same girl he had fallen in love with.

I looked up to realize that Butch was still standing in front of me. I felt my cheeks burning in embarrassment at the fact that he had to see me so... _vulnerable_. His eyes had darkened, his brow had puckered and his gallant smirk had been replaced by a thin line; he seemed disappointed. I looked down at my empty glass cussing at myself for looking so weak in front of anyone. As a matter of fact, anyone that had been watching would've noticed what was going on.

_I was the lame bitter dumped girlfriend._

I frowned at that thought. No, I wasn't a lame bitter dumped girlfriend. I was Buttercup Utonium, the toughest fighter of the Powerpuff Girls and not some lame girl that got cheated on and all she did about it was sink in a corner and cry.

"Let's go dancing," I said grabbing Butch's hand and pulling with along with me.

"The dance floor is _that_ way," he said probably pointing behind him as I lead the way out of the venue.

"I don't want to dance here," I said frowning. I wasn't going to give anyone a show and I was definitely not going to lower myself and play that game either. "In case you haven't noticed, every single song they have played at that wedding seems to be for older people, I want to dance to something from _this_ generation."

He chuckled but didn't complain, or at least I didn't care to pay any attention to any of his protests, if any. The valet brought my car and handed me the keys studying Butch suspiciously. I rolled my eyes and got in the driver's seat of my black sports car waiting for Butch to get in.

He quirked an eyebrow "Who would've thought you could drive?"

"Did you really think I would just fly and flash everyone?" I raised an eyebrow stepping on the gas taking the main street to one of my favorite dance clubs.

"I would've appreciated that," he winked flashing his signature smile at me.

"Excuse me, how many drinks have you had tonight?"

"Enough to make your sister's guests bearable," he answered chuckling.

I knew Butch was making a big effort to not fall for taunts and provocations from the guests to not ruin his brother's wedding. Maybe the same kind of effort I was making to not go back to the wedding and punch Mitch in the gut.

"So where are we going?" he asked when I got in the freeway that lead to Megaville.

"To _The Limit_," I said smiling.

_The Limit_ had to be my favorite most personal dance club in the world. No one, not even Mitch, knew I loved to go dancing there. I wouldn't have taken Butch either but it was the only club that made me feel better and that had no memories of Mitch in it. When Mitch and I were dating I wanted to be a great girlfriend and share everything with him, and I did. I showed him the best clubs in Townsville and got him VIP entrances in every single one of them, regardless of our age. Then I found out he had been taking Princess to those places as well, and that's when I stopped to going to clubs. I would only go to _The Limit_ every once in a while, only when I was bored out of my mind, and tonight I was extremely bored out of my mind.

"What's up between you and Princess's date?" he asked out of nowhere taking me out of my thoughts.

My grip on the wheel tightened as my brow puckered into a deep glare getting off the freeway, "Why do you care?"

"I don't," he shrugged offhandedly, "it just took me off guard to see you so beat by just glancing at two people kissing, and unless you're on a lesbian quest for Princess, I assumed it was about her date."

"Mitch," I growled without really wanting to, "his name is Mitch, and he's my _ex._"

I felt his eyes on me as I gave the last turn and parked in front of the club. I turned off the engine grabbing my purse and re-doing my makeup just applying lip-gloss and black eyeliner. I heard him chuckle and looked at him frowning expecting him to make a comment but he only laughed and shook his head. I looked at the shiny neon sign through the rear view mirror and saw him smirk at the long line of people waiting to get in.

"So… what's the plan?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"The plan is you get out of the car and wait for me for a second," I said more as an order than a request but he obliged and got out of the car.

I quickly moved to the back seat so I could hide behind the car seat as I unzipped my dress. My car had tinted windows but the windshield couldn't have any according to the law or something like that. I have flown my entire life so it was somewhat of a shocker for me to learn all the laws and regulations involved when driving.

Anyway, I grabbed a bag I had hidden under the driver's seat and pulled out a dress from it. I always brought back-up dresses to parties where someone else got to pick my dress for me (i.e. weddings). When the dresses were simply unbearable, an accident happened with food, drinks or anything that could stain, and I had to swap dresses. Bubbles knew I did this because she taught me to do it, that's why she had hidden all of my favorite dresses so I wouldn't pull this off on her. Apparently she thought knee high baby blue dresses were my thing.

Even though I had promised her I would _try_ to stay on the bridesmaid dress for the entire event, there was no way I would stay in baby blue for more than a few hours. So I had decided to make some last minute shopping, and now I was putting on a strapless black mini dress, with a sweetheart cut that exposed some cleavage, a mesh covered cut out with one side decorated with elegant flowers and beaded accents adding some sparkle.

I zipped the dress on and undid my hairdo, which was one of those complicated curly buns that took forever to do and _forever _to undo, letting it completely down in somewhat messy curls. I looked at my reflection through the rear view mirror to make sure it wasn't a complete mess. I took off the silver heels Bubbles had made me wear and threw on black stilettos on. I'm not going to lie, I wasn't very comfortable exposing myself like that but I really needed to get in the club.

I checked myself for the last time and got out of the car to notice Butch throwing a cigarette on the ground and stomping it.

"Really? _That's_ what you're going with?" he arched an eyebrow at me seeming incredulous that I would pull something like _this_.

"Not because I can beat guys up it doesn't mean I can't seduce them either," I shrugged innocently. "Besides, do you have a better plan?"

"You could always flash your PPG-Card," he smirked, and I would've done that if only the people from Megaville watched Townsville news, "and if that doesn't work I can always introduce myself for the first time in this club as a Rowdyruff,"

I gave Butch a warning glare to not try anything stupid and to my surprise, his tie, his vest and his blazer were off, and his shirt was untucked and the three top buttons were unbuttoned. I caught myself staring at his chest and looked away feeling the blush creeping up my cheeks. I had to admit Butch looked pretty attractive tonight and the fact that my brain was still somewhat the influence of red wine only made him look even more attractive.

"Second time you check me out tonight," he smirked, "This must be a very special night."

"Your brother got married a couple hours ago,"

He shrugged it off as if it was nothing, "It was bound to happen eventually, but _you_ checking _me_ out? Now that's an entirely different story."

I rolled my eyes at him and pointed at the bundle of clothes that were resting on the trunk, "Do you want to put those in the car?"

"Sure," he shrugged opening the back door, "should I take my shirt off too or will this little cleavage exposure get me in?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm leading the way to the main entrance of the club. We stood in front of a middle aged buff man in a black t-shirt holding a clipboard and crossing names out. To my wonderful delight, this man was Zach, I had saved his life once and apparently he took it to the heart and promised to let me in every time. He had always kept his promise, but it was too bad he only came Saturday nights. I got bored out of my mind weekdays too.

"Hey Zach, how's it going?" I said putting the nicest smile on my face.

"Ms. Buttercup! It's great to see you again!" he said stretching out his hand.

I shook it politely, "Seems like a busy night,"

"The Limit is never too busy for the lady who saved my life," he said stepping back making way for us to get in.

"Thank you, Zach," I said as kindly as I could and walked into the club with Butch right behind me.

"If you disrespect that young lady I'll personally, willfully and thoroughly beat you down," Zach said to Butch in a hushed mumble, probably thinking I couldn't hear him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said probably, very most likely, smirking at poor Zach.

The music was blasting, hypnotizing each and every one of my senses. I looked back to notice Butch seemingly rather annoyed and I realized he was being recognized by some people who were quietly making their way out just in case he decided to go berserk. I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd to the VIP room. I'm not usually the kind of person who wants to be excluded from the crowd but I didn't want Butch to feel uncomfortable. I mean, Butch probably accepted to leave with me because he wanted to avoid those kinds of people and I had brought him to the same environment.

We got to the VIP entrance and Tony, another man whose life I had saved, opened the door for us giving Butch the same threat Zach had given him. I couldn't help but laugh as we got in the well lit room with white furniture and private bar. I had to say I loved the tinted windows and the sound proof walls.

"Nice place," Butch said throwing himself on a couch. "How did you save their lives?"

I shrugged grabbing an unopened bottle of vodka from the bar, "there was an armed robbery, they got shot and I took them to the hospital."

"Sounds like a regular Monday to me,"

"Right?" I laughed opening the bottle. "They may look mean on the outside, but they're actually pretty sweet on the inside."

"No kidding," he said probably remembering their threats.

I looked back at him and noticed him staring at me, his eyes travelling slowly down my body making my cheeks burn for the thousandth time tonight when his eyes rested on my legs. He looked up and looked away trying to hide the blush betraying him. For once I wasn't the one blushing.

"The great Butch just checked me out," I said mocking him from earlier, "this day should go down in history,"

"My cue that the alcohol is doing its job," He joked smirking.

"Jerk," I said gaping faking at him pretending to be offended.

"That's what I do," he flashed his sexy signature smirk for the thousandth time and I felt my heart melting.

I grabbed our drinks and walked back to him giving him his glass as I sat next to him in the long white leather couch. I had to admit, the time I had spent with Butch had been surprisingly fun and for as much as I hated it to admit it he wasn't as bad as I remembered him.

"They probably think we're the most boring people in the world," he said nodding to the people dancing on the other side of the tall tinted windows.

I followed his gaze and shrugged, "They can't see us."

"Really?" there was an air of mischief in his voice. "I thought VIP rooms were meant so people could show off how much more_ important_ they were compared to the rest."

I shrugged, "I'm enjoying the privacy,"

He chuckled, "You don't want to be seen with a Rowdyruff?"

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," I said looking down at my glass, "I mean, people can be… jerks… at times and I noticed the people leaving because you were here so…"

"It's nothing I'm not used to," he said with a smug smile, "and a nice benefit of it it's that I hardly have to wait in line for anything."

"So if we go out to the main bar you can get us drinks right away?" I asked arching an eyebrow at him. That's the only thing I hate about clubs, it takes forever to get a drink and seconds to drink it.

"If we were in Townsville, yeah," he shrugged and half-laughed, "I don't think your bodyguards knew who they were talking to when they decided to be the heroes of the night."

"Beauties of Megaville," I joked raising my glass in a cheer motion.

"Speaking of beauties," his deep emerald eyes darkened as his eyes traveled down my body again.

"Second time you check me out tonight," I cocked an eyebrow trying hard to not blush.

"Just thought I should even out the score," he said smirking, "maybe then I'll increase my chances of getting lucky tonight,"

I limited myself to just laugh as I stood up grabbing his hand and pulling him off the couch, "Let's see how you handle the dance floor, and then we'll talk about luck,"

He shook his head and followed me out of the VIP room and to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed my hips to the beat of the music. Butch seemed to be shocked at first but quickly began dancing with me. Hips swaying, music blasting, people dancing, this was my definition of fun. Not watching my sister getting married to a Rowdyruff but I'm not going to talk when one of them has his hands on my hips.

I looked up at Butch feeling dizzy from all the adrenaline running through my body, and we were just dancing. His hair was a shaggy mess again and his eyes shone with desire mimicking my own. My eyes wondered away from his to stare at his lips for what seemed an eternity and after he finally got the hint he pressed his lips against mine making my knees quiver. I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair and deepened the kiss when his tongue met mine in a battle for control. I bit his lip making him half-growl-half-grunt as his hand traveled down to my thigh. My face started burning in embarrassment remembering we were in a public place.

"We should probably go back to the venue," I said trying to catch my breath from that out-of-this-world-kiss.

"Or we could go to my place," He smirked not bothering to hide the need in his voice.

"Don't think you're going to get lucky just because I'm a little tipsy," I said more in control of myself than I had expected.

"We both know it takes more than that to get you drunk," he said huskily pressing his lips against my jawline.

I croaked a laugh trying to ignore the blush running down all the way down my neck, "I mean it,"

"I do to," he cupped my chin in his fingers looking at me in the eyes. "I want you to be mine."

I rolled my eyes, "You want every girl to be yours,"

"I don't want _every_ girl," he said huskily nibbling at my ear, "I want _the_ girl and that girl is you,"

"I think you've had one too many drinks," I tried my best to push him away and not take on his offer.

"Maybe," he captured my lips with his again melting my brain, "or maybe you just haven't had enough,"

"Let's go back to your brother's wedding," I said using every ounce of willpower pulling him out of the dance floor and to the parking lot.

We said goodbye and thank you to Tony and Zach whom repeated their threats to Butch adding they would track him down if he were to hurt me in any way. He smirked and shook both of their hands reassuring them he wasn't going to do anything to me, surprising them with his superhuman strength. I had to pat him to remind him breaking people's hands wasn't the nicest thing to do after they had given you full access to the VIP room and got back to my car.

"You have to let me drive this baby someday," Butch said looking getting on the passenger seat.

"Not even in my worst nightmares," I said turning the engine on and stepping on the gas.

"We'll see about that," he said as we got on the freeway to Townsville.

We got to the venue to be received by an angry Blossom, apparently we had missed the sibling dance and Brick and Blossom had to cover for us. Most of the guests were gone and the waiters were starting to take the dirty plates from the tables. Bubbles and Boomer had already left to their hotel room and, as a collective punishment decided by Blossom and Brick, Butch and I had to stay back and supervise the venue was left intact.

To my surprise, and annoyance, Butch was nowhere to be seen so I was left with the full responsibility, and punishment, on my own. I rolled my eyes, feeling angry to have to do supervise alone, but also somewhat happy he was gone, things had gotten a little awkward with that kiss and I was one kiss away from accepting his offer to go to his place.

When everything was finally clean, I got in the elevator and to the hotel room we had rented out for the night. Blossom knew I was planning to get wasted, mostly because I had told her so myself, and decided it wouldn't be safe for me to be driving with high alcohol levels in my system.

I opened the door to my hotel room and turned on the lights to find my bed a bouquet of red roses. I grabbed the card in the bouquet feeling my lips twisting into an involuntary smile as my cheeks flushed for the millionth time tonight.

"_You're gonna be mine someday,_

_Butch."_

**The End**

**Come on! We both know it's not the end. I need to write an epilogue for this one so I can finally write the BlossxBrick one-shot :))). Yep. I did rush through the last part just because I wanted to upload this and because it's coming out too long… kind of…**

**I am NOT encouraging drunk driving. Please don't do it! It's not just your life on the road when you drink and drive.**

_**Take Care Everyone!**_


	2. Epilogue

**; w ; You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! (((: Every single one brought a smile to my face and it made me very happy to know the last chapter was of your liking.**

**I promised a continuation so here it is.**

**Mine**

**Epilogue**

Christmas parties have never really been my thing. Our closest friends and family come over to the house but soon enough it becomes a public gathering where all the neighbors come to wish us happy holidays and _decide to stay_. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't necessarily dislike having visitors over, I just happen to prefer some time alone with just my closest friends and family for the considered '_family_ holiday'. That and the fact that _anyone_, criminals included, are allowed to come.

Boomer, as Bubbles husband, had invited his brothers over and they had showed up right after more people had started coming. Well, maybe 'criminals' was a strong word considering Boomer retired after he began dating Bubbles and Brick and Butch followed when Boomer proposed. It was hard to believe but it had happened, and tonight it showed. Brick seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with the Professor and Uncle Eugene, while Butch seemed to be having a great time will all the females, single or taken, with relatively noticeable boobs.

I. Need. Alcohol.

I walked to the mini-bar the Professor had accommodated for tonight and asked my cousin Scotty for a drink. He was about three years younger than I was, but he was already a certified bartender. Uncle Eugene wasn't very happy with this but he was happy to see his son working rather than leaching off him and his money. Besides, Scotty gave Uncle Eugene a very good explanation of how mixing beverages could compare to mixing chemicals in scientific experiments. My guess is Uncle Eugene gave him props for cleverness.

Anyway, since he was serving the drinks I was only entitled to one alcoholic drink an hour or so. Apparently, the Professor had been keeping count of my alcoholic drinks during Bubbles's wedding because of the tab at the bar. Unfortunately for me, without the alcohol numbing my brain I was aware of my surroundings and of a certain green eyed idiot enjoying all the girls throwing themselves at him. Not that I cared for Butch or anything.

"You look like you need a drink," my cousin said giving me a margarita.

"And I would appreciate it more if it had some alcohol in it," I put the sweetest smile on my face that got me into clubs when I was only sixteen.

"Sorry cousin, I can't disobey the Prof's orders," he said smiling, probably wishing he could get some alcohol in his system too but the parents were present. If he disobeyed he could get his license revoked by his father; Uncle Eugene had connections.

"What if I said it was for someone else?"

"I would have to ask that someone else to come along with you and ask for the drink himself," he said rather amused, probably at my need for my brain to shut off.

"I'll be right back," I said hoping to find a volunteer that would be willing to ask for an alcoholic drink for me.

I walked through the rather crowded room hoping to find any of my high school or college buddies that would get me my drink. I was actually surprised to see all of the people that had come to the party. Didn't they have families to be with rather than with a bunch of- rather famous- strangers? I rolled my eyes annoyed.

I kept looking through the crowd to find Butch getting rather smothered by a petite blonde- and he seemed to be enjoying it. He had a flirty smile on his face and his eyes seemed to be clouded with emotion. He was looking at her the same way he had looked at me after kissing at the club.

"Oh Butch you're just _too_ funny," I heard the blonde say as she ran her hand across Butch's chest.

I felt my heart sink a little but quickly brushed it off and walking away before he decided to kiss her- unless he already had. I wouldn't be able to stand it. To be honest, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about that kiss and I had even thought of a possible '_us_' between Butch and I- heck! I even still had the card he had left in the bouquet the night we went dancing. I had done everything I could to not let those thoughts run through my mind but apparently Butch didn't seem to have to give it much thought. I mean, yeah I had kissed other guys at clubs but I never went on dates with them. Nor did I take them to family parties for _someone_ to see me snogging them.

I hated my heart for skipping a beat every time I saw him when there were family reunions and Boomer invited his brothers. I hated my heart for giving me ideas of anything happening between us. But I specially hated my heart for growing soft on him. This wasn't me! I wasn't a softie that hoped for clichés to happen! I was Buttercup Utonium for crying out loud.

"Nice party," I heard a voice that I recognized right away said from behind me making me grimace. "Whoever died is definitely enjoying his or her funeral."

"It was definitely better about five seconds ago," I said turning around to face the man that had broken my heart and stepped all over it with a passion.

Mitch chuckled, "Glad to see you still have your sense of humor,"

"I dated you, didn't I?" I said with a serious face making him pout. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk with you," he said sounding somewhat like a plea.

"What about?"

"Us,"

"I'm out," I said and tried to walk away but he got in my way.

"Look," he cupped my face with his hands, "I know what I did was wrong but it's a mistake I'll always regret and will always pay for. I'm paying for it now! Please, Buttercup, no one could make me feel the same way you did."

I chuckled and smiled at him sardonically, "Did Princess finally dump you for good?"

"I mean it,"

"I do too," I said grabbing his hands and pushing them out of my face.

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "you were always stubborn."

"And you were always a cheating bitch," I said making him flinch.

"Can't you let go of what happened?" he asked in a softer tone, "I mean, it's Christmas, the time of the year to forgive and forget."

"You're so full of it," I said rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

He only chuckled and grinned, "Look at that," he nodded at the ceiling.

I followed his gaze to find we were under... "A mistletoe,"

"Our first kiss was under a mistletoe," he smiled as if remembering something sweet making me somewhat blush in the process, "Of course, I haven't forgotten it was mid-spring, you were helping my mom and I to move out to our new place closer to downtown."

I chuckled, "Your attic was worse than a museum,"

"Hey, you don't find 1983 mayo just anywhere," he joked making a laugh escape my lips.

"I don't think you should pride yourself with that," I laughed jokingly.

He took a step closer to me, "How about we follow tradition?"

I looked up at him, my eyes locking with his slowly closing as he got closer to me to a point where I could feel his hot breath caressing my lips. I wanted to laugh at him, but for a reason Butch got in my head along with the annoyance- more like pain- it had brought me to see him with that petite blonde all over him without him giving a single complain. If he didn't care for that kiss as much as I did then he won't care I kiss my ex at the party.

"Hey Buttercup! Think you could get some more eggnog please?" Blossom said getting between Mitch and me. I had to remember to get her something _amazing_ for Christmas, "We kind of ran out and we need more for the guests,"

"Sure!" I said not bothering to hide my gratitude that she had stopped me from making _that_ mistake again.

"I'll go with you," he offered, more as an order than a suggestion, grabbing my hand in a tight grip. Oh silly stupid -perfectly breakable- boy.

I pulled away from his grip with enough strength to purposely hurt him a bit, "I'm flying there and you would only get in my way,"

"But-"

"Goodbye Mitch," I said finally walking away.

I grabbed my coat, got out of the house and started walking towards the store. It had started snowing and flying would be a waste of my time while driving would be plain stupid. Besides, I needed time to think. I was about to kiss my ex for the sake of forgetting Butch. What was wrong with me?

I got to the store and got the eggnog, which we probably didn't really need, and got to the cashier. The clerk recognized me as the girl that saver his store from a fire, and let me take the eggnog for free. It was nice being a superhero from time to time. But unfortunately, I was expected to always do the right thing.

After kissing Butch I had made up my mind to forget all about it. I had started going to clubs again and kissed random guys every other night hoping to find someone who would help me forget Butch's lips. If anything it had only made things worse because they all sucked and I would only think about Butch even more and now I was the 'good puff gone bad' as a magazine article had described me. Now everyone thought I was a disaster waiting to happen.

I sighed and got out of the store to find a figure leaning in front of a parked car that hadn't been there when I came in. I looked up to find a pair of darkened green eyes, his lips were a thin line and his brow puckered in annoyance.

"What are you doing-?"

"Get in," he said over me walking to the driver's side and getting in the car.

I felt the need to cuss him off for ordering me around and stomping away, but the curiosity to find out what he was doing there was bigger. I got in the strangely familiar black sports car and wasn't even done putting on my seatbelt when Butch had already stepped on the gas.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked when he got on the freeway trying to start a conversation. Butch didn't answer, he just looked straight at the road ahead. "I want an answer Butch,"

He glanced at me and sighed, "You took me to one of your special places, so now I wanna take you to one of my special places,"

"Strip clubs are not my thing," I tried to joke to ease the tension but he only chuckled.

"Great! Now we have to find somewhere else to go," he said in a serious tone making me wonder if I should take it as a joke and laugh or not.

I sighed and looked at the road ahead but from the corner of my eyes I caught a tassel dangling from the rearview mirror. That's when I realized…

"Is this my car!" I asked surprised.

Butch only looked at me and smirked, "I told you I was gonna drive this baby someday,"

I was shocked, but I felt mostly stupid for not realizing before that we had been in my car all along. Then again where else would he have gotten a black sports car? Wait… this is Butch I'm talking about, he would've figured something out.

"Well stop the car!" I ordered. I hated _anyone_ driving my car. If this baby was to be totaled it would be by _me_.

"We're almost there," Butch said driving and completely ignoring my command.

I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned in annoyance as he chuckled and shook his head. He continued driving to what seemed to be an eternity until we seemed to start going uphill. I grunted trying to make sure he knew I was annoyed but I only earned a chuckle, which made me grunt more. I had stopped paying attention to the road, so by when he stopped and told me to get out of the car I was completely unaware of my location.

I got out of the car, glad to be able to stretch my legs, and noticed the glowing view of the city in front of us. I walked in front of the car and sat on the hood, mostly because the engine was warm and my butt was freezing. Butch sat next to me and stretched out a disposable coffee cup in my face. I recognized the smell right away: it was hot chocolate.

"How did you get them?" I asked looking at the two cups he was holding. I had tried to get some coffee in the morning but it had been impossible, "Coffee Shops are packed when it's this cold."

"I'm a Rowdyruff in Townsville, Buttercup," Butch said flashing his sexy smirk at me, "I never have to wait in line."

"How do I know this isn't some sort of poison?" I asked grabbing the cup mostly to keep my fingers from becoming ice and falling.

"That's not my style," He answered shrugging. "If I'm going to finally beat you it will be messy and bloody… not lame and poisoned."

"Glad to hear you want the best for me," I joked taking a sip of the hot chocolate burning my tongue.

There was some silence between the two of us, and it was starting to become somewhat uncomfortable. The view was gorgeous, though, I was surprised to see this city- whichever it is- so full of life despite the cold, it must be because of the holiday.

"So... are you gonna tell me what's up with that Mitch dude?" Butch said in a rather clam voice that made me flinch inside.

"Why do you even want to know?" I said sipping at my hot chocolate careful to not burn my tongue again. Where's a good bottle of vodka when you need one?

"Because it annoys me," he said in a low growl catching me off guard, "It bothers me how… beat you were and all he did was kiss another girl while I wasted years of my life fighting you and I never saw you that... weak,"

"I'm not weak!" I yelled.

"Of course you are," he scowled keeping his tone low. "Otherwise you wouldn't have run away from them like you did at the wedding."

"I didn't run away," I growled feeling my face twisting into an angry glare, "I'm simply not going to lower myself to their level and play their games. Period."

"Coward,"

I gaped at Butch offended, "You don't know _anything_,"

"If you told me, I would," his voice was like a monotone whisper. It surprisingly sounded like a complaining child.

I sighed pathetically, "He cheated on me with Princess, happy?"

"No, not really," he took another gulp at his cup, "more like utterly confused."

I grunted. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out,"

"Maybe I just want you to spell it out for me,"

"Mitch was my first boyfriend ever, we dated, we slept together, and then he cheated on me. End of story." I growled fighting the tears that were forming at the back of my eyes really wanting that bottle of vodka. "But of course you don't know what that feels like. I bet you're the type of guy girls cheat on their boyfriends with so you're probably oblivious to the feeling."

"You really think I don't know what it feels like to have someone else snog at the one I want," he snorted hissing narrowing his eyes, "you obviously don't know me."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" I asked hating myself for almost crying in front of him.

"Because I-" he cut himself in the middle of whatever he was going to say, "… I guess I didn't expect that something that stupid would hurt you so much."

"There are more painful ways to hurt someone than by punching them in the gut, Butch." I said remembering the heart ache I felt when I found Mitch kissing Princess at Junior Prom. Then my brain took a different direction, "If I remember correctly, the first time I beat you was with a kiss."

His brow puckered into a frown, probably surprised at the direction I had given to the conversation, "Oh yeah, you were such a horrible kisser," then he smirked at me, "so bad it _killed_ me."

"As if you were any better," I said gaping at him, feeling grateful for his occasional jokes. I didn't like the tense road the conversation had taken.

"If I were such a bad kisser you wouldn't have come back for 3P's," he smirked, arrogance shinning bright in his eyes.

"It was because I was trying to destroy you... again," I frowned fighting the urge to blush, "but Him made you immune."

"I was still scarred for life," he joked again smirking. "And that's not exactly what I meant with coming back for 3P's."

I puckered my brow in pretended confusion trying hard not to blush, "I don't know what you're talking about."

It was hard to believe I would be having this conversation with Butch, out of everyone in the world. I mean, yeah we had gone dancing but that was because we both had one too many drinks to make our siblings' guest bearable, and it worked. I had a wonderful time with Butch and that kiss... I couldn't get it out of my head, even after all this time I still woke up to the feeling of his lips pressed against mine. But it had been the alcohol doing its job, and it couldn't have meant anything more than another set of lips to him.

"Look... Buttercup..." I glanced at him realizing I was hoping a little _too_ much that I hadn't been just another set of lips to him. His eyes were focused on his hands, "I'm not the type of guy who goes telling girls how he feels about them. I don't go around hoping to make something- _anything_ happen with _anyone_... but..."

"But?" I realized I was holding on to every word. Since when did I become such a softie?

He looked up at me locking his eyes with mine, "I had never felt the way I did when we kissed at the club,"

I felt my cheeks burning, and I sure was glad to see I wasn't the only one blushing, "what are you trying to say?"

"I really don't know," he said in a rather serious voice that made me half-laugh. This had to be the most awkward moment of all times.

"You had eight months to sort out your thoughts and you still don't know what to say?" I quirked an eyebrow at him jokingly.

"Actually, I hadn't given it a lot of thought until today," he shrugged off handedly, "I think I'm doing pretty well for a complete improvisation."

There was silence. I had to admit it stung a little to hear him say that. I had spent so much time trying to forget how much that kiss had rocked my bones. I had gone back to clubs to avoid falling into a lovesick cliché, which it seemed like I was in a crashing course, so to hear him say he didn't care for it as much was a punch in my pride's gut.

"It's not... like I haven't thought about... us..." he said as if on cue with my thoughts, "it's just that... I don't even know if there _is_ a chance for an '_us'_,"

I looked at him arching an eyebrow, "Is there?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "all I know is that life, luck, fate, destiny, or whatever is behind all of this has some sick sense of humor,"

"Or we just don't have enough,"

"Possibly," he shrugged again. "Besides, if it had been up to you we would still be avoiding each other until you got out of your denial."

"I'm not in denial!"

"Tell me you like me then,"

I felt my cheeks burning. "I don't like you!"

"Exhibit A," he smirked obviously amused.

I looked away biting down on my lower lip, "This isn't easy for me,"

"Oh and it's a walk in the park for me, Buttercup," He said, sarcasm more than obvious is every word.

"You seemed to be doing just fine with that blonde," I said sounding a bit too catty.

He looked at me and frowned, "And you weren't wasting any time with Mitch,"

I flinched and looked down at my still full cup. There was silence between the two of us again. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…

"An '_us_' is nearly impossible," he said getting up.

"I know," I said looking away and shrugged pretending to not care.

"And Boomer is an idiot," he said, I looked at him confused to notice he was standing in front of me. "And if he's such an idiot and it worked for him, considering I'm smarter than him it should work for me too."

"What does that mean?" I asked utterly confused.

He put both of his hands on the hood on each side of me, leaning forward, his lips getting painfully close to mine, "it means I want you and I don't care about anything else."

He pressed his lips against mine sending fireworks through my body. It was surprisingly and unusually tender but I wasn't complaining. My jaw was too frozen to compete for who was in control with him anyway.

"We should go back to my place," I said against his lips

"At least get me somewhat drunk," he joked as I pulled away.

"You can have my hot chocolate," I suggested remembering the cup half-full in my hands,

"Good enough," he joked kissing my lips again.

I laughed pulling away and got in the passenger seat as he drove us back to Townsville, holding my hand as he drove. We got back to the party to find it somewhat empty, most of the people had already gone home, including Brick. Butch kissed me goodbye to catch up with his brother and gave me back my car keys smirking. Blossom was mad at me for taking so long to bring the eggnog. Apparently, she had to go get some herself because I never came back.

I didn't pay much attention because my brain was in an inexplicable state of blissful ecstasy. I had never felt this way before, and the butterflies in my stomach were making me feel drunk. I decided to go to my room before I did something stupid and before the Professor and Blossom actually thought I was really drunk. I opened the door to my room and found a bouquet of red roses lying on my bed. I smiled and grabbed the card blushing in anticipation.

"_You're mine,_

_Butch,"_

* * *

><p><em>A year later…<em>

I sniffled as a set of soft lips pressed against my cheek waking me up.

"What do you want?" I whined jokingly not opening my eyes.

"I told you, you were gonna be mine," he whispered into my ear, victory enveloping every word.

"I just had enough drinks this time," I said opening my eyes and smirking at him.

"Fair enough," he shrugged and pressed his lips against mine.

"Happy anniversary, Butch," I said against his lips.

He pulled away and looked at me in the eyes, "Happy anniversary, girl whose name I forget from time to time,"

"Jerk!" I laughed pushing him almost making him fall off the bed.

He gaped pretending to be offended, "Keep that up and I'm gonna find someone else,"

"You can't," I said in a serious voice.

"Why not?" he quirked an eyebrow as a smirk spread across his lips.

"Because you're mine," I said making him genuinely smile- not smirk- pressing his lips against mine again.

**The End.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint with this. It's hard to write tender scenes about the greens without making them a bit OOC. I tried to make it obvious this wasn't their thing, since I imagine it's not, to try to keep them a bit more in character rather than going full on "I love you!" "I love you too!" scene. I have nothing against those scenes, I write them from time to time but this is what I think would happen in **_**this**_** particular situation.**

_**Take Care Everyone!**_


End file.
